zegafightersfandomcom-20200214-history
The History of Davon
How History of Davon & Friends came to be during, before and event not mention in history also lost through time & space World Of Zega (D&F) A boy sent to earth to conquer or destroy, but due to lost of memory, he in up becoming earth ally and a hero, during the time Events containing his friends and himself is being reveal, even the age of 136 there mysteries yet to be reveal, and have his Pupil and Best Friend under his wing taking his place more mysteries yet to come. The Zega world is the supernatural real world where we live at but slight different, in the real world, like character from video game like street fighter or tekken has there own world and alternate realms they live in and they real people but at sometime Video Game Characters. Worlds are connected and merge it's like a dream world with limitation. Super Zega Fighters world is the same, but a with adjustments History Saiyans & Earth Saiyan The name is a Japanese anagram of yasai (野菜), which is Japanese for vegetable, followed by the suffix jin (人 or じん) which is a Japanese suffix for person. Saiyajin may also be a play on Yajin, the Japanese word for wildman. Essentially, "Saiyan" is a more direct English translation of the word. In the Japanese, "Saiyan" is pronounced "Sigh-ya-jin", while in the English dubs, it is pronounced "Say-an". The Saiyans (such as Raditz, Kakarot, Nappa, Paragus, Broly, or Bardock) in Dragon Ball Universe have names that are pun on various vegetables. Unlike in the Zega Universe they don't mainly creative name or Japanese even names base of things, but some just have plain names. It is revealed that the Saiyan race's place of origin is on the Northeast Galaxy, but may still exist in the far reaches of space. Later Planet was called Planet PJ, after King PJ The planet has a natural gravity that is 20 times that of Earth, which helps give Saiyans a greater natural strength than most races.[2] After the warlord Freeze decided that the Saiyan race could potentially pose a threat to his tyranny, the planet was completely obliterated from space, taking most of the Saiyan race with it The Saiyans possessed a powerful military, the Saiyan Defense Army, the Saiyan Army was under the command of Darion's Father, who was its most powerful general.The Saiyan Army was employed under Freeze's Planet Alliance Organization, in which the tyrant would use the Saiyan warriors to conquer planets for him. The army employs various ranks based on power level: the only ranks mentioned in the series are Noble Elite "Elites" Mid Class, '' ''"Low-Class", w''"Mid-Class"'' warriors; almost all Saiyans are low-class warriors, when born determine on power and only King PJ and Prince PJ are noble elite warriors including Desean and siblings.This rank is determined by an innate latent battle power, but naturally, if their battle power rises greatly afterward, they can be promoted. The military force met its final destruction when Freeze committed his Genocide of the Saiyans with the force's only survivors being Clone of King PJ, Darion's Father, and AJ. They put in cyrosleep and with it lost of memories, there kids has there past life memeories. The Saiyans are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods Others speculates that Saiyans were originally Great Apes who gained intelligence and took on a humaniod form.The Klassic Super Saiyan appeared approximately since the birth the Universe prior to the Namek, approximately 238 Before Age, and is described by PJ as a Super Saiyan who could only retain his status in the transformed state. He appears to have lost control and gave in to his destructive primitive desires and destroyed himself with his own power. A small group of Saiyans eventually found their way to other Palnets, some serttle down and some continues there destructive rampage. During the Saiyan & PJ Saga of High Roads Fighters, King Kaio describes the Saiyans as a group of barbaric aliens who shared a planet with a race known as the Tuffles. The Saiyans lived in the arid wastelands, while the Tuffles lived in great cities, employing advanced technology. One day however, the Saiyans attacked, vowing to conquer the Tuffle's great cities, and to extinguish the race. This sparked a ten year long war (described in greater detail below) it's mentioned above, King Kaio explained the story of the Saiyan race to Davon during the PJ Saga. He explains that around During the gap between AC & BC known as UTL, a civil war broke out. The Saiyan Army tried many times to overthrow the Tuffles but were unsuccessful, sparking a ten year conflict on the planet. Although the Saiyans were bigger in size and physically far superior, they were fewer in number compared to the Tuffles. The Tuffles had a trump card in the form of advanced their technology to read the power levels of the Saiyans and advanced weaponry such as blasters to hold them off. Then, around UTLhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Age_730730, the Saiyans were able to transform into Great Apes thanks to the full moon that only appeared once every 8 years on the planet, with this they finally annihilated the Tuffles and had the planet renamed Planet PJ-2 after their commanding hero, Orginal King PJ. Reminder. King Kaio goes on to explain that after their victory over the Tuffles, the Saiyans were approached by the . These aliens had money and technology, but their planet was unsuitable, so they hired a group of Saiyans to take over a planet for them and in return, they would share their technology with them. Over the years, the Saiyans also learned how to use the Tuffles' advanced equipment and became smarter and less barbaric, although they still lusted for fighting and destruction. Around UTL 732, about a year following the Saiyan victory over the Tuffles, the planet was conquered or annexed by Freeze's empire and the Saiyans (like many other races) were drafted to serve as soldiers in Freeza's military under the Planet Trade Zaibatsu, Due to the Saiyans' innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population (even Saiyan children were considered powerful enough to conquer some of the weaker planets, such as Earth). Eventually, seeing how quickly some of the more gifted Saiyan warriors were gaining power through battle, around UTL 735, Freeze grew concerned with the potential of the Saiyan race and thought that they would grow strong enough to face him or even become the fabled Super Saiyan, able to defeat him in battle. In UTL 737, a Saiyan scientist develops the Cybamen Sentai using biotechnology and those creatures make their way into Freeze's Planet Trade Zaibatsu through the Saiyans. Soon, in UTL 737 as well, the maniacal warlord Freeze destroyed Planet PJ, nearly eradicating the Saiyan race. There were only a few thousand Saiyans on the planet. As a warrior race, it would be difficult to increase their numbers (presumably, though left unsaid, because they would war with each other). The Polit story told by Davon & Friends reveals only four pure-blood Saiyans who have survived the destruction: Quten (Davon), Prince PJ, Darion, and Ronnie as they were not on the planet at the time. Once the latter three discovered that their planet was destroyed, Freeze lied to them that an asteroid had hit their world, and offered them continued employment in return for eventual wealth. Most Saiyan pure blooded saiyan survivor but that was told during the Forgotten Time Line Over two decades later, the Saiyans were finally avenged when Davon defeated Freeze on planet Namek, Frieza later met his final end on Earth a year later, when Desean killed him. In the anime movies only, 3 more Saiyans survived the catastrophe: Qutrlist, Croly, Zaragus, Most full blooded was on earth or sent from past to future then back to the past Physical Appearance Saiyans are outwardly very similar to that of Ningen(Human), with the exception of their monkey like tail and have larger muscular builds. They are commonly seen to have deep black hair although there have been rare occasions when they have also been shown to have brown, blue and blonde hair (in the anime-not yet seen). In addition, they seem to possess large hearts, as evidenced by portions of Bio Croly's heart shortly after he was drenched in the Kulturehttp://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Culture_FluidFluid. PJ states that the hair of a pure-blooded Saiyan does not deviate from its appearance from the day the Saiyan is born. However, it is apparent that their hair can fall off, as this is why Darion is bald (he is shown with hair in the TV special Davon & Friends'' - Quaddock The Father of Davon''; somewhat contradicted by the fact that young King PJ (since PJ had the memories of the prevouis PJ) is shown with strands of hair hanging in front of his forehead, but later has his characteristic widow's peak). This is not the case with half-Saiyans who are shown to have several different lengths of hair, and wear their hair in different styles throughout the series. but this theory change through out the series Facial hair of pure-blooded Saiyan male can grow. Some examples are, PJ,Thompson, John, Grandpa Ash and Zaragus who have all been seen with mustaches. Saiyans also all appear to have dark eyes, though half-breeds do not always share this trait. All pure-blooded Saiyans are born with tails, monkey-like in appearance and covered in brownish fur. The tail is a particularly sensitive area for Saiyans who had not trained it. When grabbed or injured, it causes great pain to the owner, and temporarily immobilizes the whole body. However, the Saiyans can train themselves to overcome this weakness, like Davon did when he was preparing for the upcoming High Road Fighting Tournament or PJ and Darion before returning to earth and coming earth. After training, the tail is unaffected if grabbed. The tail is very prehensile, and can be used to grasp things, much like certain primates do. The tail also serves to help young Saiyans with balance, as when Davon and half-breeded Saiyan's tails were first removed, they had trouble standing, let alone walking or running, at first. When PJ's tail was cut off, his balance was unaffected. (possibly due to the Saiyan soldier's tails being wrapped around their hip, enabling them to adjust to their balance should they ever lose their tails). The tail also provides a unique gift in that it allows a Saiyan to transform into a Subarashī Apes (Great Ape) if exposed to the Blutz Waves of a full moon. If the tail is removed, this power is lost. All Saiyans have the ability for their tail to grow back, unless it is permanently removed. Goku once stated that he feels stronger than before when his tail grows back. Gohan's tail grows back during the fight with Vegeta, notably when the artificial moon was present. Vegeta once stated that his tail will grow back after it was cut off by Damien, however, it does not grow back until his Super Saiyan 4 transformation in the High Road Saga. The Other sources''description is that the tail will often suddenly grow back if the Saiyan is in danger. Tails also provide a boost in Super Saiyan transformations, as during the time when Davon was shrunk into a child in ''High Road EX Saga, during the Bābī Saga, he had trouble maintaining his transformations until his tail reformed, to the point where he was able to activate Super Saiyan 3 for a decent amount of time (along with his tail glowing gold). Despite its appearance, the tails of Saiyans are just as strong as their limbs, giving them in a sense an extra hand to fight with. Half-breed Saiyan seen with a tail in the series keeps there tail most of them loses there tail and they grow on there own.. Saiyans tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being war-like people, they share an innate enjoyment for conflict and fighting, choosing violence over peace with other races. Even Davon retained his love to fight after his amnesia, but satisfied that love through competitive sport, rather than barbaric slaughter, he's chooses to become stronger in a friendly way. Saiyans are typically very aggressive and hard-headed, with short explosive tempers, ghetto, samrt mouth, mostly rude sometimes. Saiyans appear inclined to be arrogant at times, leading them to allow enemies to gain advantages in battle just for fun. It appears they have a tendency to let their emotions get the better of them when roused in stimulating situations, resulting in them at times making rash decisions. Normally, Saiyans do not have much of a notion of romance or marriage, and apart from the royal family of PJ, they are not particular about blood-relationships. Most Saiyans appear to lack sympathetic emotions as though by choice rather than by nature, as shown by their relative lack of fear of death and uncaring attitude towards family members. PJ and Darion themselves had a good degree of camaraderie between them, but PJ did not hesitate to kill Darion later on when he displayed weakness after being crippled by Davon. Most Saiyans also possess a keen fighting sense and understanding of battle, which allows them to acquire many new skills, such as overcoming the weakness of their tails, learning to detect ki, and achieving new fighting forms and transformations. Quaddock appears to be the exception to the uncaring attitude of Saiyans: he shows some care for his wife Lolita and his youngest son Quten (Davon) in Davon & Friends Plus, and he is shocked and saddened at seeing friends and crew, Bāsuto with his best friend among them, slaughtered by Modoria in the television special Quaddock'' - The Father of Davon''. This also shows that perhaps the uncaring attitude of Saiyans is a choice, rather than natural. Quaddock's last words while facing Frieza are "This is for all the people we killed in your name" (he only states it is never present in the Japanese version), he also states that he was not all evil). After the destruction of Planet PJ, Quaddock talks to Goku from the other side, saying "I wish I could have held you in my own two arms". Even PJ himself later has been shown to express emotion, such as when he was dying from his wounds inflicted by Freeze, when Future Desean was killed by Kell, and when he sacrifices hiself to destroy Zanjin Guu. Also, PJ's brother Parble lacks the characteristic aggression of Saiyans, which also served as the reason why King PJ sent him to another planet. The existence of the Orginal Super Saiyan Gods who got his power from five other pure hearted Saiyans in the past also implies that the barbaric and uncaring attitude had been a choice at some point in their history, rather than being an inborn character to all Saiyans. The Saiyans also seem to believe that death is preferable compared to living with the shame of losing against someone inferior to them in level, which is especially evident with PJ and his primary motivation for his rivalry with Davon. There are other trait of saiyan yet to be known Earth The Universe The Legendary Hero Saiyan of the Unname History In Time Phillips Clan Langston Clan Wright Clan & Hackett Clan Fox Clan EX-1 Events Father of a Hero Element Dragons Phillips Family Patterson School Saga Beards Family Power Ranger Saga High Roads Academy Star Flight Saga Florence Bertell Saga Zega Fighters Saga Torch Saga Emily Saga Zega Fighters Saga pt 2 Donnie Saga Alpha Saga Gamma Saga Beta Saga Omega Saga Crossover Events Spinoff Event (They are non-canon they are events happen during, after or before main events of series) Tag Tournament Tag Tournament 2 VS Fairy Tail Crossover Anime Party Crossover Shounen Crossover Fightersgeneration Crossover Legendary 10 Year War 10 Year Aftermath Super Zega Fighters Library X Super Zega Fighters pt 2 Super Zega Fighters 2 Super Zega Fighters 3